


Behind The Hidden Door

by TheAdorkablePipsqueek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Cat, Childhood, Gen, Magic, Memory, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorkablePipsqueek/pseuds/TheAdorkablePipsqueek
Summary: This was one of my first poems and its inspired by Alice in Wonderland. Let me know what you think about it.





	Behind The Hidden Door

One day when I was five I found a hidden door

It only went up three feet from the floor

Between the cracks a light shone through

A light so very bright and blue

Curiosity growing as I drew nearer

The image behind steadily grew clearer

Holding my breath my little hand advanced

As the oh so pretty light seemed to dance

I don’t remember much after that

But I do know that I spoke to a cat

She welcomed me in with a cute little meow

And offered a most graceful bow

Later when it was time to go

That cute little cat seemed to grow

Suddenly my cat was gone

Replaced by a woman with her shoulders drawn

She seemed so sad when I turned to the door

As she slowly sunk into the floor

Right before I turned to leave

I swore I felt a tug upon my sleeve

When I walked out the door

I found myself back inside the store

Still listening to my mother’s chat

I turned and saw the cute little cat

I never found the door or the woman inside

I can’t help but wonder how long she’ll hide

As I write this I can hear a distant purring

And feel something deep inside slowly stirring

One day when I was five I found a hidden door

It only went up three feet from the floor

Between the cracks a light shone through

A light so very bright and blue


End file.
